


What could’ve happened?

by boysboys123



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Series (TV)
Genre: Action, Bullying, Death, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Healing, Heartbreak, Lemon, OC, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Smut, Steamy, Story, Violence, attempt non con, jason vorhees - Freeform, mature - Freeform, preg, reader - Freeform, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: What if Jason never drowned, what if he grew up? What if Pamela lived? What if he found love? What if he never had to die to be monsterousI am making Jason as if he wasn’t a haunted zombie but a normal functioning person, finding love and figuring himself out. He will experience love and heart break and learn about himself over a journey.
Relationships: AU - Relationship, Jason Vorhees/Reader, Jason vorhees/oc, OC - Relationship, Original Character - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, jason vorhees - Relationship, pamela vorhees
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Choking, gasping, he needed air! He was sinking, upon the ripples of murk, light casting shadows over the children who had pushed him into the water, like the darkness they had within. Alas to die so young, Jason was starting to drift unconscious when a hand yanked him out of the water. 

Hovering over him like an angel, his mother Pamela, he couldn’t hear what she was saying, water sitting in his ears like a jam, a bubbling until the water dribbles out his hearing coming too. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS WERE DOING?!” Pamela screeched at the counsellors and children looking down caught red handed. 

“W-we were just inside a moment” the scrawny male counsellor stuttered, his shirt buttoned mismatched, lipstick smeared on him. 

Pamela kicked the stuttering pair out of the camp and called the parents to come get their kids and that such behaviour wasn’t tolerated.

Jason wasn’t the same after that, he’d spend his summers inside away, healing from the trauma. On his 16th birthday someone sent him a hockey mask as a joke but he took the sentiment and wore it to the day.

He grew up, spending his summers at the summer camp with his mother, staying peacefully in solidarity the other months of the year. 

Jason has developed a tolerant attitude of his looks, he didn’t talk to anyone to please them. He of course wanted to be recognized by his peers but he’d at best only ever get pity invites and fearful looks. 

Jason was content with his mother but he’d sometimes wonder if he was missing something.

Time Skip -

Jason wipes the blood off the glistening silver reflected in the autumn sun. His mother would be happy he found a good deer to bring to the camp. Of course they could always go into town for meat but Nothing ever tasted better then when he hunted it himself. 

It tasted fresher, was less wasteful and he.... felt better after a hunt. Jason didn’t understand but he always had this voice deep down vowing Rageful power. He always brushed it off.

He wasn’t scared of it per-say but he felt uneasy if the things it promised.

Jason hung the deer to drain the blood, walking into the kitchen giving his mother a tender bump on her temple while she was washing up dishes. Jason was a mommas boy and he wasn’t ashamed. She was an amazing mother, he would do anything for her. 

Pamela snapped her fingers grabbing Jason’s attention. 

“Jason sweetie, what ever is the matter, your usually so content after hunting” Pamela said concerned.

Jason twiddled his fingers, “Do you think I’ll ever find someone who would like me or at least ..” Jason trailed off signing stopping.

Pamela’s face turned into a sad smile. “Oh Jason, you have a good heart so if no one can see that then you’ll always have me, plus you got my good looks so if your ugly I am too” Pamela said kindly. 

Jason shook his head, his mother was beautiful, Jason was. Not really. 

His mother had tried surgeries in the past when Jason begged and Pamela reluctantly agreed but After recovering Jason still couldn’t be helped 100%. 

Jason’s eye still drooped just not as bad. His jaw was reset but he still had scarring from the surgery. Jason still had frizzy hairs straggling so he opted to shave his head. Some teeth were still a little crooked even after braces.

Jason still felt like a freak but he could bare with it. At least with his mother around.


	2. Hey, are you okay?

Jason strode through the thicket of tall grass, dandelions tickling his ankles. Jason had indeed grew. Standing at 6”8, legs thick like tree trunks and chest broad and strong pressing tight against his counsellor shirt. From the neck down you’d think this man would have many people lined up to just breathe his air. Jason knew better, one drooping eye, bald, can’t speak. Jason was okay though, he had his mother, the children didn’t mind him, they thought he was a cool hockey player. It was his first year as a certified camp counsellor. And the counsellors were arriving by tomorrow, a few came earlier but he avoided them out of nervousness. Even if his mom owned the camp he still didn’t want to cause a fuss. Oh his mom was so proud of the man he’d become, he was 22 with a online degree from Yale, he didn’t attend personally out of fear. He was known in town as Pamela’s son, he never go bothered by the locals, few tourists always poked at him but he managed. He made his way towards the camp, his mother setting a fire pit in the proper tent position. “Oh Jason my handsome boy, how was the perimeter around the camp, is it safe?” Pamela inquired smiling at her son. Jason signed there was only a bear and some deer. Jason’s job was to protect the campers from intruders and animals, during the day he baked goods for the mess hall. His mother gestures for him to lean down and she patted his head and walked out humming happily. Jason smiles under his mask and headed to the mess hall to grab a bite. Jason opened the doors to see a few counsellors had arrived, digging into the dinner set out in the buffet. They all but one turned and stared at Jason. Two guys sitting next to a girl, giggling at something the guys said. One girl sitting at a farther table, headphones in with a hard grimace. Jason made his way to the buffet filling his tray.

He decided to be brave and sat across from the girl with her head down. He tapped the table as to not startle her. She looked up and paused but resumed eating. Jason took it as he could sit. He felt nervous he’d never been this close to a girl without her freaking out. Most would panic or laugh without giving him a chance to explain. The girl lifted her head, his ice blues met her honeyed browns. Jason quickly looked down not wanting to offend her. She tapped his hand, he jumped internally. She was lovely, her lips a full Cupid’s bow, soft features, sharp lines contrasting her burning stare. She smiled at him slightly. It was electric, he had never been so affected by a smile before her. He blushed under his mask. “Hi” she said softly, she twiddled her fingers together. Jason panicked, he couldn’t speak, he tried a little sign, “ I. Can’t speak, I am selectively mute ” he hoped she got it. Jason could speak but he didn’t care too, it was uncomfortable still. She looked shocked for a moment but gestures to wait a second reaching into her bag, she passed him a tiny note book that had pink poodles on it, and black pen. “ I am still learning sign unfortunately, I know a little but if you want we can talk through writing until I finish my sign course” she said hopefully. Jason modded enthusiastically, she seemed really nice. He felt his face heat up but he took a quiet breath and started writing. “I’m sorry if the notebooks a little girly” she said looking away at a spot on the wall. Jason waved his hands, he passed her the note, “ I don’t mind the note book is nice, I appreciate it, the effort is noticed, I hope your sign language course go well for you! I am excited to meet you and I hope you won’t have too much trouble understanding me” Jason picked at his food as she read the note, he wondered if he came off as too eager.

“I’m so happy you feel that way, it’s not trouble at all, I haven’t even given you my name, it’s Elizabeth by the way but most people call me B or Eliza” she said happily. Jason passed her a note quickly trying to be cool like he saw in a movie “Can I call you Elizabeth” , Eliza blushed but coughed it away.

“Sure but it’s a high honour, only super cool people get to call me that and live “ she joked, no one called her Elizabeth but just seeing him write her name out made goosebumps run up her back. This guy was a mystery. “What is your Name?” She asked waiting for him to write it. Jason thought for a moment in a flash of impulse He leaned in quietly and uttered one word in a very unused but deep voice _**Jason**_


	3. Something comes this way

Elizabeth felt dirty, just hearing his voice. It was rich, it made you gasp, squirm. She couldn’t think about anything else, her mind blanketed by dreams she would have. 

She just met him she needed to relax. He seemed sweet in the first place, she was disappointing herself.

She snapped back out of the trance, she could smell his cologne as he leaned back.  
His eyes seemed to take on a reddish hue if you stared long enough. She was in for it this summer. She had to keep a cap on her virgin mind.

She collected herself, “That’s a very nice name and you have a nice voice, I’m honoured to have heard it” she says taking a deep sip from her water. 

Jason smiled under his mask, she was funny. His voice was as far as he knew was normal but he rarely used it he mispronounced sentences, when a lot of it was more then one word.

Eliza had stopped speaking, Jason went to look up to question when suddenly he’s knocked out of his stupor by his instinct and caught an apple before it hit his head and in front of him Elizabeth dripping with milk and some kind of wet food product, she looked like she wanted to cry.

Jason stood up fast, whipping behind him to see one of the guys had tossed the tray at her. Jason stalked up to the group and stared them down waiting for an answer even if his blood was boiling. There was no bullying allowed in Camp Crystal Lake let alone when they were all adults.

“Hey look guy, I wasn’t trying to mess with you, that girl is a bitch, sorry about the Apple, I was aiming for Elizabitch, if you don’t know she doesn’t put out and she leaves guys on the line, I got the worse blue balls from her” he said grabbing at his crotch. Jason was disgusted by this guy. 

“I know it seems like a stupid reason but think of it as Newbie hazing” the guy laugh along with the others.

Jason stared at the whole group, they all agreed with the guy. Jason cracked his neck from side to side. Then he tapped a metal badge on his shirt. The guy read his badge turning white, camp security. 

“Look I wasn’t trying to cause you trou-blug “ Jason picked him up by his collar and lifted him like he weighed nothing and gestures for the counsellors in front of him to scram out of camp, tossing the guy out of the mess hall. 

Elizabeth, had stood and packed her stuff and stared hard at the table.

Jason grabbed her hand and gestures for her to follow. It was soft he thought, he thought if running his fingers across her palm but resisted the ridiculous idea. Normally he wouldn’t touch anyone, let alone hold a girls hand he just met but he tugged her along gently brushing off the thought. She did so robotically. He brought her to his mothers office.

Pamela opened the door smiling only for a frown to take its place.


	4. Allow Me

“I’m so sorry dear, it’s usually not like this” Pamela said sympathetically. Jason stood playing with his whistle. Pamela sighed, “ Jason sweetie can you go do a check of the grounds since night has come” . Jason nodded obediently but patted your head shyly to cheer you up before leaving briskly picking up a machete. 

Pamela did a double take internally. Jason never touches people, he’s usually too shy. She brushed it off as Jason was having a lot of firsts this year for himself.

“I don’t mean to trouble you, I had issues with some of the others in my counselling program squad because they.... had different thoughts on boundaries” Elizabeth said softly. 

Pamela understood all too well, a lot of counsellors came to the camp hoping for a summer of sex and fun when it was a camp for children. “Come use my shower here in the office, I’ll leave to give you privacy, there’s towels and fresh nightwear, I’m going to run for a late night supply check and order, I’ll be back in the early morning, if you have any questions you can ask Jason if you can” Pamela said getting her purse and heading out with a smile and a wave.

Elizabeth stripped walking into the very nice private bathroom.  
Washing the grime from her hair, it waving down out of her ponytail. 

After fifteen minutes under she stepped out, looking for a towel she couldn’t find any. She stepped out hesitantly peeking around the office. 

Yes! A few towels hanging, she crept over grabbing the towel only to turn in horror when She sees Jason breathing heavily in the doorway, he quickly turns and leaves closing the door in a panic. 

Eliza sprints to the bathroom, quickly drying off, changing into a two piece yellow Pj set.

What is he going to say to Jason, she can’t believe he saw her. He couldn’t have known his mother went out and she would be showering in his mother’s office.

She grabbed her bag and went to her co-Ed cabin, walking in to her room closing the door. Her heart couldn’t take anymore today. She probably freaked him out or something.

Jason was still reeling from seeing her naked, it was brief but still he felt embarrassed and hot at the same time. He had come back from patrolling early because he wanted to make sure Elizabeth was okay so he rushed through his patrol, only to find her standing in his mother’s office dropping wet, jaw parted in surprise. 

He was so mortified, how would he face you. He decided to go apologize.

Elizabeth had finished dressing and had sat for a bit to cool her heated face, She heard a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it to see Jason looking down at his feet ashamed. She juts out his hand with some dandelions clutches in his killer grip. 

“I’m sorry, accident” he signs looking anywhere but Elizabeth. His mother although kind would’ve gotten very terse with Jason for walking in on a lady, it wasn’t gentlemen like.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean too, your mom went out for supplies and she’ll be back early in the morning, thank you for the flowers” Elizabeth punctuated her statement by smelling the flowers in his grip.

Jason felt his heart beating so hard he was sure she could hear it. 

She gripped his hand open gently taking the flowers, putting them in a bottle of half drunk water. Jason felt where her hand touched feeling the echo. He rubbed his neck with his hand trying to push the growing knot of worry. 

He wasn’t a child anymore, he has to get ahold of himself. He felt awful for walking in on her and was lucky she was so forgiving. His mom would’ve made him stand in a corner even now. 

She turned around and walked up to Jason suddenly, he panicked and froze when she stood on her tip toes kissing his masked cheek with a peck, smiling at him. He couldn’t feel it but he felt it in his heart.

“Thank you Jason for everything today, I appreciate it truly, so yeah” Eliza quickly shut her door leaving a Flustered Jason feeling where she kissed. 

He felt butterflies all over, he was so on edge now, he didn’t think he could sleep with how hot and flustered he felt.


	5. It was a bear

Waking up, dressing in uniform, greeting the kids, all was a breeze, apparently after hearing of Jason’s escapades the other counsellors had dropped out but that was okay the group of kids were small this year and Eliza had a lot of skills under her belt.

The kids had been rounded up to the mess hall for a late lunch, while Pamela gave the kids macaroni art to do, She sent you to go find Jason to eat. 

She hadn’t seen Jason since yesterday and hoped he didn’t think less of her. It was so hard to be around him without you feeling like their was an unknown tension between you two.

Eliza stalked through the vegetation until she spotted him standing still in the trees. 

Elizabeth got closer calling to him, when he grabs her shushing motion, pulling her to him against a tree trunk, hand covering Elizabeth’s mouth. Her back tight against his chest. She could feel every muscle and vein, everything. 

He grabbed her jaw and turned her head to show her a large Grizzly snuffling around. She understood, scared and turned on was a weird way to die. 

Now Jason unbeknownst to Eliza, could easily confront the grizzly bear and bring his mother a new rug and drape set but he didn’t want to scare Elizabeth or potentially endanger her.

She shimmied until she was front to front with Jason. He held her tight staring down at her with his iced baby blues. She could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw. 

Jason would’ve not only have gotten by now for such a rude gesture but how casual he was being with a girl, his mother wouldn’t ostracize him but he had been chasing sex addled teens out of the camp for years so he felt like the biggest hypocrite ever in the moment.

She was testing his patience, she was too close. He could feel her pressed against him.

Elizabeth had similar thoughts, she wasn’t a hooker or some two bit girl looking to get her jollies off but being so close to him made her mind wonder. She felt awful for putting him in this position.

She bit her lip, looking again the bear had left, Jason was about to let her go when she pressed against him, she didn’t know where this was coming from but it felt so intoxicating. 

She felt hot, she had never felt this way before. Jason was fighting a similar battle, he knew what sex was, he wasn’t an idiot, he had anonymously experimented in his teens with some girls but he never went all the way. He was saving himself for marriage, though Jason started bargaining on what he could let morally slide. He screwed up big time. 

He just wanted to pick her up, take her away someone forever, it was ridiculous the girl to show him attention but he couldn’t deny what she made him feel. 

He felt a wave of pleasure as she pressed against him, she bit her lip. He had a decision, he could push her away and politely decline hoping she wouldn’t be to rejected or he could relax a little for once.

His decision was made when He pushed back gently, she moaned, he gripped the tree trunk behind him, the wood crackling under his restraint. She took his free hand biting his fingers gently, she followed instinct.

He groaned, he couldn’t say no, he wanted it too but his mom taught him self control, he grabbed her gently, writing quickly on his notepad, “ We can’t take this all the way, it’s too fast as much as I want too” he hoped she understood. “ I know , but that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things, unless you object to that” She said shyly. He had no objections there, he was already hard, very hard, he knew some things but he felt nervous standing. He slid down the trunk sitting in spread position. He patted the space in between for her to sit. She did so, wrapping her arms around his neck. “ Can I kiss you” she said shyly, not making eye contact. Jason had never kissed anyone, he was scared. “You don’t have to take your mask off, you could lift it slightly if your comfortable, I won’t look scouts honor” she said jokingly hand raised. Jason was hesitant, sure he lifted his mask slightly to eat or drink. He even lifted it slightly to cool his face but he was hesitant by the close proximity that she might see too much. He decided he’d see if he could trust her. Jason lifted his mask just enough for his lips to be touched. Eliza leaned in, breath against his lips, “ I’ve never kissed before so don’t hold my skills against me” she said gently. Jason was shocked to hear he was her first kiss too, it felt good to know he owned her first kiss. He closed the space pulling her against him. Lips pressed together moving slowly, getting hot against each other. She moaned biting his lip gently, he pressed his lips hard against hers, it hurt but a good hurt. Jason was pulled in by an unknown force, putting his soul into the kiss. She moaned against him, he ran his hand up her back, she arched and ground into Jason. That was not expected but not unwanted either. Jason Moaned deeply, grinding back harder. They built up a pace, she pressed her body tight against his feeling the strength and power. He trailed from her mouth to her neck biting down hard, licking the little blood that pinched out, she groaned out. Blood always intrigued him, he couldn’t say why though. He was getting close but he didn’t want to make a mess of his pants, he looked at here questioning she understood she felt the same way. When he went to unzip she beat him to it. His shorts didn’t leave much to the imagination, red drawstring shirts with a little zipper. It seemed very 80’s. She could see the outline of his excitement, ready to pop out. She unzipped pulling his briefs down only for it to jump out. Jason grunted, Elizabeth pulled her shorts underneath her skirt. Only to sit directly on Jason grinding against him in abandon. She was wearing a long skirt lifting and grinding directly on him. He felt like he was on fire, she kissed him hard, her whole body shaking. Jason had no qualms, he felt like he was in paradise, he had only see things like this in magazines that were left behind a few summers ago. Jason was no fool though, he could easily lift her off and end it here but Jason felt to intoxicated by her. Her hair, her smell, her skin. He felt as if he had to swallow her whole or be swallowed. He felt something unlock in him that he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. He gripped her, wrapping his arms around her she started grinding faster and harder is when he pulled her down hard against him, both of them climaxing. She caught her Breath, forehead resting on his chest. He could feel her slick on his self. She kissed him deeply once more. They sat their in a daze, Jason had noticed he received a text from his mom asking where they were, he sent back a reply that they were coming, well he wasn’t lying but he wouldn’t say that to his mother. Jason got up after adjusting himself, he was still hard but it would go down, he had a high stamina so he’d live. Eliza checked for any stains finding nothing, seeing the fluids has landed in the foliage on the ground, she kicked some leafs onto it. Jason noticed and blushed. Rinsing his hands in the creek, Eliza did the same as well as splashing water on her face to cool off. “So” Eliza said walking next to Jason, “Jason looked at her amused, she was cute. “I’ve never done that before, I don’t do that on the regular you know, I want you to know that I want there to be meaning between us, I feel this connection I can’t explain” she said blushing. Was she asking what he thought she was asking, he of course would be elated but he worried he would get his heart broken once she saw under the mask. He passed her a note he wrote quickly “I feel the same but you have to know what your getting into with me” Jason watched as she looked up and smiled. She stopped right before they entered camp, stopping him pulling him down to lift his mask slightly for a kiss and quickly walked towards the mess hall. Jason blushes catching up putting his hunting nice away in a tree. “What took you guys so long?” Pamela asked worriedly. “Jason saw a large bear” Eliza said shyly. Jason nods in confirmation. Pamela frets over Jason asking about its where abouts, Eliza watches at the sweet mother son duo, Jason sends a wink her way when Pamela walks off with Jason in tow, she could feel his smirk. She felt a wave of heat hit her.


	6. Chapter 6

Tense is how Eliza felt, around Jason at least. He hadn’t said anything since the forest. 

He still smiled in his eyes, he was always polite. Sometimes he would even brush past her almost intentionally. 

When she’d turn around he’d be off telling the kids to stay away from the poison ivy. Pamela never noticed thankfully or else Eliza believed she would die of embarrassment.

It had only been a week since then but Eliza couldn’t stop replaying it in her head in her cabin room at night. It was such a different side of Jason almost like he had a second nature under those kind eyes. 

Had she opened that door for him like he did for her or had he been hiding it. Her attention drew to Pamela when she clapped her hands to grab everyone’s attention. “Now that orientation is over, meet the parent night is happening this evening so be ready to show your parents the wonderful things you’ve learned so far” Pamela Cheered, the kids cheered along too.

Eliza smiled, when a shadow covered her frame, she turned to see Jason switched his focus to the petite woman in front of him. He jutted out a fist full of Wild flowers this time. 

Eliza took them sweetly, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Jason had been dropping little trinkets or gifts to her or by her door. It was cute, she wanted to get him something too, she felt crazy for feeling so infatuated with someone she’d only met a week or so ago. 

She could still feel the warmth on her lips from his. The deep groans resonating through her. She but her lip in recollection. Jason noticed but didn’t comment, only patting her head walking off, clenching his fist in restraint.

Pamela noticed the little exchange in the corner of her eye, smiling internally maybe grand kids weren’t too far off but first she’d need to know if this was a fluke. 

Eliza needed a cold shower, preferably with Jason but that wasn’t going to happen, he seemed content with just being around Eliza which was sweet but her sex drive had never been as high as it acts around him. It couldn’t be his Adonis physique, not everyone is 6”8 but a lot of people are ripped. It wasn’t his silent attitude, was it his gaze, was it the fact she could feel like he could tear a log in half with his grip or crush a diamond with his hand. She definitely liked knowing a powerful guy was possibly attracted to herself. 

Being a virgin for 21 years will do that Eliza supposes. She can’t seem to think of anything but him. 

She walked off to prepare for the open show for parents tonight.

Meanwhile Pamela sent the kids to the cabins to get ready, she pulled Jason aside to talk to him.


	7. Jealous

“Jason have a seat” Pamela patted the log next to her sweetly. Jason Saar obediently giving his mother his full attention. 

In recent years Pamela has lightened up on her protective nature towards Jason not wanting to make him mentally inapt. With that Jason was as Normal as anyone, he just had self esteem issues. 

She didn’t worry so much for his physical welfare as she used to he had grown into a strapping young man. She worried for his sweet heart. He was sensitive, kind, but one thing that people got wrong was thinking he was naive.

Jason was smart scarily so. He had this intensity you couldn’t question but he was gentle with it.   
“Jason do you have feelings for counsellor Elizabeth?” Pamela stated nonchalantly. She wasn’t gonna beat around the bush, Jason wasn’t stupid and didn’t need to be sugar coated. 

Jason’s eyes widened slightly but that’s all that happened, Jason signed out carefully to his mother, “Perhaps but I don’t want to rush things even if it feels right, I want to build a good rapport with her first then take it from there, I don’t want to mess this up” Jason finished signing to his mom. Pamela smiled knowing Jason wouldn’t lie, he never kept things from her he could if he wanted but he was always firm and honest. 

“Flowers are a good start, try taking her for a stroll one of these nights when your patrolling I’m sure she’d appreciate the nature too” Pamela said smiling at Jason as she walked off wishing him luck, she’d let him make his own mistakes and triumphs, he was smart.

Jason stood brushing the dirt from his red shorts.   
He should probably go patrol before the parents arrive.

Elizabeth stood adjusting her uniform in the mirror, skirt with shorts underneath and a yellow top with a whistle. She could’ve went for just the pant shirt uniform but she wanted to feel at least a little feminine out in the woods. 

Her hair tied up in a high ponytail, she was ready to go. Walking out of the cabin she forced her mind off Jason and the forest time they had together. She walked checking her watch, the parents would be there very soon. Befor she could look up she bumped into a man standing on his phone, he must be one of the parents. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you” Elizabeth apologized.   
The man looked her up and down but she brushed it off. “Don’t worry, you can’t bump into me as much as you want” he said saucily.

Elizabeth brushes it off, “Do you have kids here?” She inquired professionally. 

“Yes, one, his names Ty” the man said proudly, Elizabeth knew Ty he was a silly but cocky kid, he seemed sweet though. 

“Ty’s a good kid, I’m glad to see you came” Elizabeth smiled then proceeded to go see if other parents showed up. The man grabbed Elizabeth’s wrist pulling her too close. 

“Let go, this is unprofessional” Eliza stayed through her teeth. “Just one kiss for the road” he teased making a kissy face still not letting go, his grip actually hurting her arm. She felt so weak, she couldn’t pull out if his grip, she thought she’d cry until she heard a grunt and felt relief to see Jason has pried the guys hand off, shoving him back to the ground onto his ass.

The guy started to say something but Jason stared him down, eyes an unholy red.


	8. Jealous..

The guy flinched, he felt like ice had struck his very existence.  
Is this what it feels like to be prey. He was snapped out of it when Elizabeth tugged Jason away. She led him into the cabin, she sat him on the counsellor couch. 

Jason’s eyes were still unnaturally red. She didn’t comment though. She grabbed his hand and held it to her lips kissing it gently. He stared at her hard then released a heavy sigh he had been holding.

His eyes lightening but only slightly. She leaned up and lifted his mask above his lips kissing him gently then pulling it back down she laid her forehead on his broad chest, looking at their intertwined hands. 

Jason didn’t have his notepad handy but she had almost finished her sign language class from her handbook. She motioned for him to sign to her. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I was worried and I saw him hurting you” Jason signed sadly. Elizabeth knee this and kissed his palms gently. 

“I know, thank you, you always come to my rescue eh” she giggled softly.

Jason smiled at her endearing nature, she was so magnetic but also a magnet for bad people too, he’d have to watch her more to keep her safe.

“Oh shit I forgot about the parent meet” Elizabeth almost stood up when Jason tugged her gently back down to sit. 

“ I told my mother already, she has it handled, you can rest tonight” Jason signed. Elizabeth felt so lazy, she had barely done enough so far.

Jason saw the worry, he kissed her forehead through his mask, creating a small bump of plastic noise. Elizabeth smiled at the sweet gesture. Jason was truly one of a kind, she felt so lucky to have met him. 

Jason felt the same but he also started to feel a kind of possessive.

Elizabeth flinch when Jason ran his fingers down her wrist. He flipped her arm over gently to see slight bruising. 

Jason bit his inner cheek to collect himself. This wasn’t good he was feeling feral. 

Now a fun fact behind Jason wouldn’t be fun at all actually.

Pamela had a mean streak in her. Pamela would kill for Jason as Jason would do the same. Not that it’s ever happened but Jason grew up with Pamela’s mean streak being repressed within him out of worry of being seen as a monster. 

Jason has discussed these feelings with Pamela. She had smiled and told him she’d always side with him. She didn’t give anymore answers but Jason felt strangely relieved.

Elizabeth grabbed his attention by nuzzled her face into hand. Looking up at him adoringly. 

Jason pushed his thoughts aside. Leaning in to kiss her softly. She kissed him happily back. Jason still couldn’t get enough of her.

They parted slightly, when Elizabeth went to speak she heard the door to the cabin open.

Jason stood up quickly, motioning for Eliza to stay seated. Just as he went to investigate two people in counsellor uniforms came in shyly.

“Hi, you must be Jason” the red head said appeasingly, sticking her hand out in a greeting. Jason only looked down at her hand disregarding it. 

She pulled her hand back tucking it behind her, she laughed off the rejection nervously. The guy spoke up behind her.

“I’m Dan and that’s Jan, she’s my girlfriend but we are always open to another” he spoke flirty.

Jason only raised an eyebrow under his mask. Jan elbowed Dan hard and spoke again,  
“ Sorry he is a bit of an idiot, Pamela called us last minute to help with a shortage of counsellors for camp” .

Jason felt annoyed at having these two ruin his summer with you but he also knew his mother would be stressed watching everything this summer. Jason nodded in affirmation and turned to go back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blanched at the whole encounter, only for Jason to be surprised by her shaking her head at him, he didn’t know what he did. 

She smiled and laughed at his confusion. 

“You have to be polite, I know the last group of counsellors sucked but Pamela needs the help okay?” She said softly.

Jason nodded, he was glad she wasn’t mad at him. He’d make an effort he guessed.


	9. Manners

Jason woke up in the cabin room, the counsellor cabin was co ed with split rooms. Jason has his own room at the head office at the front of camp but he wanted to be closer to the counsellors this summer.

He got up and stretched. His bare chest rippling with untapped power. Turning to look in the mirror he grimaced at his face. He had grown into his disfigurement some. 

His eye not dropping as it did when he was a child. His mouth had dental surgery when he was a teen but it still left scars. 

He still couldn’t like his face. He turned away from his reflection putting his mask on. He did his morning exercises.

A knock at his door, made him pause his early morning warm up. Who would be up at 5 am when no one had to get up until 8. 

Jason peeked his door to see Elizabeth standing in her pjs playing with her shirt hem. Jason relaxed, moving aside to let her in, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth stares at him entrances by his physique, of course she’s knew he was strong but to see it with no cover was astonishing.

Jason sat on his bed patiently watching her walk through the room. It wasn’t his, nothing personal was added. He’d like to show her his actual room in the future, he hoped she would like his bear and not think him childish.

Elizabeth turned, plopping beside Jason. Jason turned staring at her amused. She always entertained him. She was such a heavy thinker. 

Eliza leaned on Jason, Jason slowing her to push him slightly to the side. He rocked back bumping her gently. She laughed, laying her head on Jason’s shoulder. 

She could feel vibrate with a silent chuckle. She smiled, feeling butterflies from her stomach. Jason moves to look her in the eyes. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Jason signed inquiring.

Elizabeth sighed, she chewed her lip before opening her mouth to speak. “I know I told you to be polite last night but don’t feel like you have to be nice if they act rude though” she said gently.

Jason understood, he knew no one could control him if he didn’t want to do it. He was a free spirit like his mother always praised. 

Jason appreciates the sentiment though, she was always thoughtful. He lifted his mask slightly to give her a kiss. She sat up straighter to meet his. They kissed for a while until Elizabeth had become breathless. 

Jason was sure he’d never seen a more delicious sight then her lips swollen, face reddened from the intensity of their kissing. She looked at him, shyly. 

Elizabeth felt very needy, she felt as if Jason had to be a planet in her orbit. She was scared at how deeply she felt for him. Elizabeth flopped back on Jason’s nearly made bed. Jason laid back staring at her sweetly. 

Elizabeth smiled so hard she couldn’t stop. This was so exciting, being around him always made her feel new things. 

Boldly Jason pulled her to lay against him, using too much strength she landed on top of him. She got up only to straddle him. Hands supported by his bare chest. She could make out very small hairs eventually leading down disappearing under his pj waist band. 

Jason looked surprised to be under such intense focus. He laid flat allowing her to explore. 

Elizabeth felt heat pooling in her stomach, her body felt hot. Jason could see her face flushing red. 

Jason wrapped his arms around her pressing her against himself. She allowed him. Face to mask. Jason lifted it to kiss her once again. Meanwhile she wriggled her arms free for leverage. Running her hands across his expanse of muscles. Feeling goosebumps follow where her hand had been. 

Jason groaned internally. He detached from her lips only to attach to her neck. Biting gently, tracing circles behind her ears with his thumbs. 

Elizabeth moaned trying to stifle her noises. Jason understood she didn’t want to hear wake the new counsellors done the hall. He didn’t care but he cared for Elizabeth’s comfort. 

She moaned into his chest, he slipped his hand underneath her blouse, scratching down her back gently. She arched into his body from the pleasure. Jason could feel himself get hard. Elizabeth felt it too. 

She ground into him, Japan could’ve sworn if they were any closer they’d turn into one being. Jason started panting. Eliza could hear his moans under his breath. 

Elizabeth pulled her shirt off tossing it somewhere away in the room. Jason blushes at her action. Eliza hasn’t worn a bra, having woken up earlier. 

Elizabeth blushed hard, watching Jason’s reaction. Jason motioned if he could touch. Eliza blushes, nodding her head looking away. 

Jason gently bounced a breast in his hand. It was warm, squishy but firm. He squeezed gently, Eliza moaned into his mouth, kissing him hotly. 

Jason grabbed her hips, grinding her against himself harder. She swallowed back a moan.

Suddenly his door burst open. The counsellors standing staring at the scene. Jason jumped up, grabbing his machete, pulling his mask down so his mouth was covered. Elizabeth under the blanket in embarrassment. 

“IM SORRY, we were going knock but a man was seen creeping into camp with a gun!” They said looking anywhere but at the shirtless man. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose internally. He made a wait motion. Closing the door. Eliza pulled her shirt back on. 

Jason bumped her forehead affectionately. Pulling in his counsellor shorts and shirt. Donning his whistle. 

“I’m going to give them a lecture on privacy later, I’ll be back, stay inside, I’m going to do a security check” Jason signed his eyes a bright red.

Elizabeth nodded still face still hot with embarrassment. Jason have her one last look before heading out. Elizabeth went to her respective room, changing into her counsellor uniform. 

She ignored the two who seemed not to know how to approach her. She was mad at the two but couldn’t fault them completely for alerting Jason, it was his job after all.


	10. Threat

Jason stalked around the camp searching for anything out of place. The sun had risen recently giving an red hue to the land. 

Spotting a man shuffling through the wood, Jason made a grunt to get his attention. The guy turned white upon seeing Jason. He fumbled with his gun, aiming at Jason. 

Jason stalked forward increasing speed slowly. The man was frozen in spot. Jason had come face to face with the man looking down on him as if an insect. The guy couldn’t move Jason’s Aura was scary. He looked away shooting randomly missing Jason m, one of the bullets grazing his bicep slightly. 

Jason didn’t so much as flinch. The man was going to hurt someone so Jason had to dispatch him. Jason looked around to make sure no one was out. Jason swing his machete down lodging it in the mans shoulder only deep enough to disable. 

The man screamed bloody murder, Jason covered him mouth. Jason wasn’t a killer but he also wasn’t someone to take lightly. This was his territory and no one came here unscathed.

He dragged the guy to his mothers office to get detained. Yanking the machete out of the guys shoulder tucking it away in a hidden compartment. 

Pamela saw Jason enter with the guy. Pamela waited for Jason to give an explanation. 

“Hey lady, this crazy guy just nearly hacked my shoulder off, please call for help!” The guy said clutching his shoulder. Jason came back with black towels throwing one at the guy to stop the bleeding. 

Pamela got up and dialed the authorities. “Hello, a man has broken into the camp waving a gun around the poor children, it seems he has some mental issues though, going on about imaginary things, he even started attacking himself” Pamela sobbed into the phone. 

“Yes, thank you so much, camp Crystal lake, you are my hero’s” Pamela said sweetly hanging up only for her face to turn ice cold. 

“Jason knock him unconscious” Pamela uttered once. Jason slacked the mans head into the offices tile flooring. The guy was out instantly, Jason checked and nodded when he got a pulse.

“Pamela came around from her desk, smiling at Jason. “That’s my good boy, keeping the children safe, protecting your dear mother, warms my heart” Pamela praises patting Jason’s head. 

“Now scurry off I’ve moved the activities to 11:00 due to the unforeseen event, I’ll talk to the authorities, go have some breakfast” Pamela said cheerfully.


	11. Why

Summer camp went on after, with Jason dealing with the occasional idiot or trespassers. Elizabeth and Jason were attached by the hip most of the time unless Jason was patrolling. He was worried for her safety. 

He was worried he’d hurt her by mistake. She stayed back when asked. The two counsellors left after half the summer when the kids started to get ready to leave in the next week. 

That meant elizabeth would be leaving soon too. Jason had never dated the relationship out loud but it was a silent agreement of exclusivity. Elizabeth seemed to agree with the solem feeling. 

Elizabeth had told him she had come from out of state to do summer camp, she also had expressed that she didn’t think she’d have found something to keep her feeling tied to the camp. 

The week went by fast too fast. Jason had released his frustrations on the poor wildlife and Pamela had never had more deer in the freezer. 

The day came when the kids were due to leave. It had happened so fast. Jason didn’t realize how fast he had developed feelings, he felt scared like when he was a child. 

The day went by in a blur of goodbyes and patrolling. Elizabeth walked into Pamela’s office with her duffel. A sad look on her features.

Pamela understood she had a life outside of summer jobs. Pamela have her a hug and bid farewell. Jason was standing at the exit gate, leaning on a wooden totem. 

He was dressed out if his camp clothing, wearing cargo jeans, a green jacket and a grey top underneath, machete hanging on his belt.

Elizabeth dropped her bag and ran glomping him into a hug that would hurt anyone else but it did hurt Jason to be hugged so lovingly by someone who wasn’t his mother. 

Jason hugged her back tightly as he could without hurting her. They stayed like that for a bit, until Elizabeth pushed gently on his chest. He could see her eyes wet.

“Do you have a ride to the bus stop?” Jason signed. Elizabeth shook her head no. She was going to order a cab. Jason motioned for her to wait and he jogged off, coming back without his machete. He made a clicking noise and dangled a set of keys in his hand. 

Elizabeth shook her head laughing internal at his silly nature. She followed Jason to a Black pick up truck. It was big but it made sense since Jason was big too. 

She went to open her door but Jason beat her too it, opening the door gesturing for her to hop in. She climbed in the large vehicle, brushing a tool bag onto the floor so she could sit.

Jason closed her door for her, hopping in on his side starting the truck. He grabbed Elizabeth’s hand, she squeezed back sweetly.


	12. Next Page Of My life

The ride was normally long but Jason didn’t mind, if felt too fast this time heading into town. 

Jason knee this was a passing fancy. She would go live her life, having a happy memory of her summer here. She had mentioned going to travel Abroad for college, Jason felt envious but happy she could go spread her knowledge to others, in turn gaining new in exchange.

She didn’t have a reliable contact information not that Jason would ask for it. She seemed to have similar thoughts. This wasn’t the right time anyways. She was going to college somewhere far off. Jason would be tending the grounds of the camp tenderly.

Mulling through his thoughts, when he realized he had reached the bus stop. He got out helping Eliza out of the truck. She turned to face him duffel clutched in her hands. 

She dropped it, hugging him, rolling her eyes up to stop the tears from gathering. The summer with Jason was one of the loveliest moments she would ever hold onto. She didn’t understand how people could be so cruel to such a lovely creature. 

He was a rarity in itself. She wished for all things good for him. In another life she would’ve dumped everything to live here with him but she had studied to hard to give it up even if what this was was just as hard. 

Jason understood, truly he did. It was so painful, how could he not. Jason lifted his mask slightly giving her forehead a peck. 

There were no words to be said. What could be said, Jason wasn’t selfish, inside he was very selfish but he couldn’t be towards her. He wouldn’t make goodbye harder for her. 

She smiled, it was heart breaking.

He waited for the bus with her. The sun had started setting when the bus pulled up with a hiss and a sigh of relief coming from the exhaust.

Elizabeth shoved a small box into Jason’s hand. Turning swiftly and stepping into the bus. The doors closing with a clack. She sat and turned her head to look through the glass.

Jason stared as the bus started to take off. She signed “Thank You” and then the bus was out of sight.

Jason got into his truck. He felt heavy with melancholy. He knew she had to go. He was glad to have met her and gained new experience.

He pulled up to the camp parking the truck back in its spot in a clearing.

He got out, waking to the doc. He sat with his legs dangling above the water. He clutched the box gently in his hand. 

It was yellow with a maroon ribbon that shined under the setting sun. The water looked like a sea of flames under the rays of dying light. 

Jason gently unraveled the ribbon, opening the top gently to see a rock, it was the prettiest he’d ever seen. It was an clear vibrant red, with light pinks between the cracks, spotted with microscopic bits of black. 

A note was nestled under it,

“Jason, I’m sorry I wanted to stay in your arms for all the summers of my life. We both knew I have too many things I want too do though. I’d think it selfish to beg you to come with me. I found this rock near the clearing when he kissed. It was among the wood and dirt. I’d like to think you are this rock among the muck. You are beautiful Jason.  
Sincerely, Eliza 

Jason shuffles his mask off, gripping the rock softly. A few tears slip out of his eyes, face still but eyes showing a torrent of joy, sadness, loss and understanding.

Today is today but tomorrow would go on for Jason.


	13. Going On

Jason had been quieter since Eliza left but not for reasons that you would think.

Jason decided he would live, he would try to be beautiful like the rock. He would need polishing though. Jason of course didn’t have a change of heart about his appearance but he would flinch less in the mirror.

Autumn was coming once again, feeling the cool breeze. He wore his classic ensemble of green cargo. He did his rounds of the camp. Despite summer ending a bit ago, teenagers still liked to sneak into the camp, vandalizing or defacing or just to have sex. 

Jason finished setting up the last of the bear traps. Clap his gloved hands of any dirt. He put his fists to his hips feeling proud of the progress. 

Winter would be upon them soon, he had finished gathering wood for the winter. Dried wood got expensive, snow made the wood soggy so he always made sure they were stocked up. 

The camp had electricity sure but he always felt warmer with a fire in the home. His mother always thought so too.

She would make a delicious stew, they would sit by the fire, enjoying each other’s company. Jason always felt content with her but he felt guilt as of lately he felt hung up on his life.

He had a job, had attended post secondary. He of course missed.... people but he refused to let himself sink into depression, he wouldn’t get anywhere with brooding thoughts.

He started his walk back the camp with the wind creeping upon him. Something was coming this winter. He could feel it in his bones, and his bones never lied.

Jason drifted off into thought once again.

The next few months went by as usual, Pamela lovingly tending to the home, while Jason took care of the grounds. He shoved, weeded, fix any broken posts. 

Damn, he’s have to go into town for some more supplies. Jason always took care of his things but if he lost focus, he’d often break his tools.

He had a delicate touch usually but sometimes he’d gripped a little harder then he’d realize. Jason wasn’t too worried tourists don’t stop by the town in the winter Usually. 

Jason sent a text to his mother that’s he’d be out and to contact him if she needed anything. He hopped into his truck, turning the heat up slightly to warm up his hands.

Jason always felt blisteringly warm but he was often told his skin was cold. His mother often put more garlic in his meals to “Increase his circulation so he doesn’t bite the dust like his father”. 

Jason never complained, he just didn’t feel his health was something to fret about but he’d never tell his mother otherwise. She was getting older, Jason wanted to spend as much time as possible before anything happened. 

They only had each other really and truly. Jason sometimes felt as if he was holding his mother back from doing something new or meeting people. 

Jason stopped his train of thought when he pulled up to the hardware store. He tucked his hands in his pockets to shield them from the icy air. 

The door chimed signaling Jason’s entrance. Jason knew the store clerk, he was sure that he liked his mother a little bit too much. Jason never said anything though because who was he to dictate who his mother could associate with.

“Break your hammer again Jason?” The Clerk said kindly. Jason shook his head, pulling out a bent steel crowbar from his tool satchel. 

“Oh Jason I can’t bend this back, we don’t have the tools” The clerk said guessing what Jason wanted. Jason thought it was funny the tool store didn’t have tools to fix a tool. Jason thought about bending it back but he was afraid of snapping it.

The main gestured to wait a moment, coming out with a new crowbar. “Here Jason , consider it a gift , this one is tungsten so it shouldn’t break so easily” the man smiled. Jason nodded in thanks. 

“Oh could you give these to Pamela for me if you don’t mind my boy” he pushed a potted poinsettia with a pink Ribbon towards Jason. Jason nodded knowingly, taking it and waving kindly at the man on his way out. 

He put the poinsettia in the passenger seat, buckling it up for good measure, he felt silly sometimes. 

He looked over the new crowbar. It was shiny, he’d try really hard not to break this one. 

Jason drove back to the camp excited to show his mother.


	14. Can I say no?

Jason got out of his truck cradling the poinsettia, leaving the crowbar for later.

Jason walked up to the front door, wiping his feet on the mat before shuffling in. 

“Yes, of course!, no I absolutely agree it’s high time for him to settle, of course that day is perfect”, okay, thanks Sandra” Pamela put the phone on the receiver only to jump when she sees Jason standing there quietly.

“Jason you always sneak up on me my dear boy” Pamela Laughed nervously. His mother always knew when he was around why was she so jumpy, she looked guilty, he knew that look, she had something planned.

Jason gestured the poinsettia towards her, Pamela taking it off Jason’s hands admiring the bright red petals. She read the card attached a faint blush on her cheeks. “What a dear man” she murmured coyly putting it down next to her chair.

Jason gestured towards the phone in question. Pamela’s nervous look came back with a sheepish smile lighting her face. 

“That was my good friend Sandra who’s daughter recently got her heart broken, annnnd I put in a word for you annnnd now you have a date a week from now at 6pm, you’ll be taking her to the nice spots in town!” Pamela said clapping her hands together. 

Jason shook his head no, waving his arms in rejection. Pamela waved him off, “Jason it’s been set up, you want to reject this girl who’ve I’ve worked hard to get you a date with!” Pamela exasperated hands on her lap. 

“Do you think it is wise, I understand your trying to be a good mother, I know you want to help but I don’t want to go out there” Jason signed frustration building.

“Jason this isn’t a request, this is what’s best for you, your going on the date and you’ll thank me after too” Pamela said putting her foot down. 

Jason stalked up to his mother in an instant, slamming either hand in bother arm rests leaning in close, ripping his mask off throwing it away against a wall, eye to eye with his mother, Pamela surprised but unshaken. 

“Fine, you want me to go, I’ll go but remember when your dear old friend comes calling about the monstrosity that showed up instead of her daughters date, don’t console me when my heart once again gets to bleed out of your consideration” Jason growled out baring pearly white canines eyes feral. 

He pushed off , leaving his mask when it fell, walking out with his machete , door slamming behind him.

Pamela sighed, she’d let it go, Jason didn’t lose his temper often, so she’s let him storm off when she’s normally scold him. She wanted to treat him more like a grown man but it’s hard not seeing her little boy in his sweet eyes sometimes. 

She only wanted him to be happy, if the date went bust then she wouldn’t set him up again. She pulled out her mending starting up a rhythm with the needle and string.

Meanwhile Jason was demolishing everything in his his minds path.

“Fuck, this is ridiculous” Jason shouted uncaring. He was too mad to give a shit. He is a grown man, he doesn’t need people making decisions for him. He knew his mom meant well but she just decided without his input or thought of his emotional well-being.

Jason ran his hand over his head in exasperation, if he had hair he’d probably have torn it out by now from stress. 

He’d go just to make an example to his mother as to never pull something like this again. Jason was getting tired of the usual monotonous day in and out.

He felt as if he didn’t have a proper purpose, everyone seemed to be moving through life happily. He wasn’t, he felt stuck and for once felt in question to his mother if she really ha Shia best interests sometimes.


End file.
